2 Man Band
by iluvnoodles
Summary: This is a School of Rock fic. The band deserts Zack right before a huge competition. Chapter 6 now up!
1. Evil Pink Barbies

------------2 Man Band------------

Please read and review. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this really cool c.d. I just bought yesterday and Rose, I made her up.

(I am so poor, I spend all my money once I get it :-). My mom does not give me ANY allowance money!! She thinks it is stupid. Evil!! All my money comes from babysitting. Poo. Oh well.).

Background:  (Please read if you have never seen the movie!!)

Dewey Finn: (Jack Black in movie) Guy who loves rock and brings together the band

Zack Mooneyham: (Joey Gaydos Jr.) Guitarist who used to play classical and now plays rock. 

Freddy Jones: (Kevin Clark) Drummer in movie. 

Tomika: (don't remember who) Chubby shy and really good singer

Marta: (don't remember who) Blonde singer

Alicia: (don't remember who) Really good singer but Tomika is the best

Katie: (Rebecca Brown) "Funky" bass player 

Lawrence: (Robert Tsai) Poor chinese kid who has a really bad chinese accent and is really smart wears glasses plays piano is polite and kind of a class genius who plays keyboard for the band

Summer: (Miranda Cosgrove) the band's manager who is extremely smart and preppy and bossy.

The School of Rock: The name of their band that they started.

They are all around 12 or 13.

******************

"So, then you add a matching accessory such as pink shoes or a pink purse". The 

little girl paused and looked at her older brother with a look of annoyance. 

"Hello?? Are you even listening to me?? Pay attention!!" Zack's younger sister, 

Rose, commanded. 

   "Huh?? Oh, sorry." said Zack as he stopped staring out the window and turned to 

face his little sister. Learning how to dress a Barbie wasn't exactly the most exciting 

activity in the world, but Zack had promised some day that he would, just to make his 

sister (and his mom) happy. "I'm listening, continue" Zack lied. He was actually thinking 

about his band, The School of Rock. The "Blu Sand Wrok Competition" was coming up, 

and it was the supposed to be the biggest, loudest, greatest concert since Woodstock 

(except Blu Sand was a competition and Woodstock was not). It was coming up in one 

month, and they hadn't even begun to work on their song yet. Freddy had suggested 

writing a song about blackness and dark, goth skeleton stuff, but Dewey thought it didn't 

suit the style of the band. Summer and her blonde friends had suggested a song about 

wild pigs and rhinos, but that was too "sissy", as Dewey put it. Lawrence had no good 

ideas either, so Zack suggested another song about school. After all, they were called The 

School of Rock. After brainstorming for awhile, they came up with a few notes, a few 

lyrics, and the name of "AfterSkool" for their song. 

   "Zack?? Hello?? Oh my gosh I'm telling mom!!!" Rose squealed.

   "Oh, geez, I'm so sorry Rose. I promise to pay attention. I really do" said Zack.

   "Are you sure you will??" Rose said doubtfully.

   "Yes, I promise. I owe you and ice cream if I don't pay attention" said Zack.

   "Ok!" Rose smiled, as she went back to her work.

   Zack sighed and stared at the never-ending pile of evil pink barbies.

**********************************

I hope you like it!!!!! Please R&R, I have the ideas for the next few chapters sketched out, but I need your opinions. Yay!!! The next one is longer, I promise.


	2. The Big Shock

Yay!! Thanks for reviewing, guys! I had this weird formatting problem, and all these weird o's were replacing the quotes because I have a mac, and fanfic uploads ok with macs, but everything comes out weird. It uploads better with PC's. I e-mailed it to my skool computer, tho, and now it's all better!! huzzah! 

----------------------------------------------

Thanks again to all of my reviewers:

NeverMinx- I also hate Freddy. I must admit that he's hot, but Zack is so much cooler. Guitar beats drums any day

Tituba- Cool! Thanx!! Keep reading and reviewing!! Lol

PheonixFireBlack- I get amnesia a lot, too

Wistful Gypsy- I fixed it!! Yay!!

-------------------------------------------

And now, for ze next chapter!!!!!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

2 Man Band

Chapter 2- The Big Shock

Zack ran down the block, stopped for a brief moment, turned right, and ran up the stairs to the door of a small top floor apartment. He opened the door of Dewey Finn's new apartment in a hurry and ran inside, to find the band members all sitting on the couch, all staring at him with a creepy expression, as if they knew something that he didn't. 

"Hey guys! So sorry I'm late. Alright, let's get started." Zack said quickly.

Zack had taken over ever since Dewey announced that he wouldn't be able to make it to Wednesday and Thursday practices due to his new high-paying job as a waiter about two hours away from his apartment in Oyello City. The band had agreed to this only because the job gave Dewey enough money to buy new guitars, drums, repay Ned, and get his own new, classy apartment that the band was in right now. 

"Uh, guys? Hello?? We need to practice!" said Zack. The band was still sitting on the couch, staring at him.

"Summer, you tell him" said Alicia. Summer nodded, stood up, and walked towards him with a bored yet serious expression on her face. 

"We're not doing Blu Sand" said Summer, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, ok then. Wait, what?? What the hell? What d'you mean??" said Zack, startled by this new fact. Summer stared at the ceiling, hands on her hips, and rolled her eyes. 

"We're leaving the band. We've decided that it's stupid and wastes our time. We need to give up our childish dreams. We could be using all the time we spend having band practice studying, instead.

"What?? IÉIÉwhy??" Zack stuttered.

Summer sighed. "I just told you why, Zack".

"But, the competitionÉwhy do I even bother? I can't believe you guys, throwing away an opportunity like thisÉ" Zack paused, and he suddenly realized that Freddy wasn't there. "Wait, where's Freddy?

Summer rolled her eyes again. "He thought our pans were dumb, and didn't join us. So now it's just you and Freddy" Summer let out a creepy laugh. "Good luck, you two, trying to put together your own band!" she said sarcastically. Zack just stared at her.

"Wait, what did Dewey said to this?

"He called me, since I'm band manager, and said he was moving to where his job is, in Valencia. It would be much more convenient for him if he lived closer. He's also giving up his rock dreams. I think he finally realized that he's getting too old for those backward somersaults. So, good luck Zack, and good bye." The entire band: Katie, Tomika, Marta, Alicia, Summer, the crew, and even Lawrence, just stared at him, until Summer said, "Come on, guys. We shouldn't talk to that loser wannabe anymore." The band just nodded, in an almost robotic-like way, as they all got up and walked out the door, leaving Zack upset, speechless, and confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yay!! Don't we all just hate Summer?? :-D Since I haven't updated for ever, I made this a double post!! So just scroll down and click on the little arrow, and keep reading!! P.S. Don't forget to review!! :-) I like reviews


	3. Freddy

Hi wasup sorry I think the last chapter was kinda bad, and maybe this one is too, but how would I know?? :-D So, R&R!!!! You know you love to!!!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

2 Man Band

Chapter 3- Freddy

BOOM BOOM CLANG CLANG!! CHINGA CHINGA CHINGA BOOM!

Freddy thundered down upon his drum set.

"Freddy!! Dinner time!!" Freddy's mom yelled from the kitchen.

Freddy sighed, gave a final, loud BANG, and winced as the wooden drumsticks cracked and splintered. 

"Damn." He thought. "I'll get a new pair tomorrow, before band practice" He suddenly realized that there was no band practice tomorrow, according to those losers, Katie, Lawrence, especially Summer, and all those other freaks. He should probably call Zack and see if the freaks had told him about their quitting yet.

"Freddy Jones!! Dinner!! Now!!" his mom shouted.

He sighed, got up from his drums, and walked toward the kitchen.

***

After dinner, Freddy called up Zack.

"Yo, this is Freddy. Is this Zack?" said Freddy into the phone.

"Yeah, hey wasup?" replied Zack

"Oh, nothing really. Wasup with you?

"Homework. I think homework should be damned to hell

Freddy laughed. "Yeah, don't we all!! Hey, I was wondering if the band had talked to you yet

"Yeah, they did. Why didn't you join them? I mean

"Listen Zack, they're a bunch of freaks, ok? What they're basically doing is giving up what they love to do. You know, Katie loves bass, Lawrence love piano, Marta Alicia and Tomika love singing, you get the picture? I have a feeling that this was all Summer's idea. She's the only one into school more than rock besides Lawrence. But Lawrence would never do something like this. Anyways, I didn't go with them because I didn't want to give up drums! And you shouldn't either! Eventually the freaks will realize what they've left behind, and they'll realize how stupid they were. The most important thing we can do is stick together and keep the band going, even if it's only the two of us. So, whaddya say, band practice tomorrow at my house?

"Sure! Jeez, thanks McGee

"No problem. Ok, see ya then.

"Bye!

"Bye.

*click*

Freddy and Zack both thought the same thing as they hung up,

"I really hope we *can* get the band back together


	4. Amy

Oh no!! I forgot to put in disclaimers!!! I am ashamed. Lolz so

I don't anything blah blah blah except for amy. 

Thanx to all of my reviewers!! I love you so much!! *kiss kiss* lol here is chap four where Zack meets aÉÉÉgirl!!! Ooooooooooooooooh :-) It just *happens* that the girl looks just like me :-) R&R!! you know you love to. :-)

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

2 Man Band

Chapter 4

The smooth, rippling surface of the water was right above Zack. His lungs were about to burst with lack of air. Yet, the faster he swam upwards, the farther away the surface became. Zack woke up drenched in sweat, breathing heavily, and sitting upright in bed.

"What the hell was that dream about?" he thought, shrugging. He climbed out of bed, threw on a pair of loose jeans, and his red and black "Ramones" shirt. He looked at his watch and jumped. He had 5 minutes before the bus would arrive. He grabbed his black book bag, jumped down five stairs at a time, and ran out the front door. He ran down the street and stopped at the sign reading "Bus Stop 477". Almost as soon as he stopped, a huge yellow bus pulled up, and Zack climbed into it. His first instinct was to head to the back of the bus, where he usually would hang out with the rest of the band, but one look from Summer made him turn around and look for a place up front. He had never, ever, ever, sat up front in the bus. His eyes skimmed over the seats, looking for an empty seat, when he saw one that was unfortunately next to a new kid. Zack rolled his eyes and dragged his book bag up to the new kid's seat. 

"ErÉhi? Can I sitÉ" Zack paused abruptly as the girl looked up at him. She had shoulder-length light brown hair, that was layered and framing her perfect face. She had a sort of attractive flair in her that Zack just couldn't resist. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with holes in them, and a black t-shirt with a Paul Frank monkey on it.

"Yeah, sure. Sit here. Whatever. My name's Amy." The girl said. "Uh, hellooo?

Zack shook himself out of his trance of staring at the beautiful girl. "Oh, sorry. Hi. I'm Zack. Nice to meet you. So, are you new here?" 

"Nice to meet you??" Zack thought. "I am starting to sound like a complete nerd!! And duh, of course she's new!! I've never seen her before!!!" 

"Yeah, I moved here from L.A." said Amy.

"How amazing." Zack shook himself. He needed to stop sounding like a moron. He could see that the girl was rolling her eyes. He needed to say something smart, and quick. "Uh, yeah, that's awesome." Ok, bad move, He thought. I'm not that good at this sort of stuff am I.

He suddenly noticed a very familiar-looking black patch on her worn-out jean jacket.

"Hey, you like the Hives?" said Zack suddenly. Amy turned to face him.

"Yeah, they kick ass.

"I think they're awesome, too.

"Really?

"Yep. Did you see them play downtown last week?

"Yes!! They were so cool! I screamed so loud that I was hoarse for three days after that." She gave him a friendly smile, and Zack noticed just how sweet and perfect it was. The bus pulled to a grinding halt, breaking him out of another trance. 

"So, I guess I'll see you around?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Replied Zack.

"Cool. Ok, bye!" said Amy, as she made her way off the bus.

"ByeÉ" Zack trailed off, trying to watch her get off the bus. He stood up and picked up his book bag, and then sat back down in his seat, smiling to himself.

"Hey, lover boy! Are you coming with or what?" asked an amused Freddy.

"HeyÉwhat?? Oh yeah, wait up" called Zack. "So, have you seen her before?

"Nope. But she's cute, isn't she?" said Freddy.

"Uh huh.

"Dude!" said Freddy. "What is up with you today? You seem a lot happier than you were last night on the phone, and now I can't get you out of that trance!

"Right. Sorry.

"It's ok man. Just tell me what happened with you and Amy! What did you guys talk about?" said Freddy.

"Tell you at lunch. See you." Said Zack, as the bell rang.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Yay its my longest one. Joy!! Blah blah blah blah blah ok R&R you know you love to.


	5. Life Sucks

YAY!! I finally got around to posting the next chapter!! I re-wrote this chapter about 4 times, and then I had this weird week long class field trip to San Diego, and now it's spring break, so I finally have a chance to update!! Thanks to all of my reviewers, you are greatly appreciated. And I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short. I am almost done with chapter 6, so don't worry.

I know that a lot of you thought that this was turning into a Mary-Sue, but it's not!! Don't worry!! I explained it under Victoria to Worthing's kudos, and I saved you the expense of having to scroll down and read by typing it again right here!! Aren't you so grateful??

-------------

I know Amy seems veeeery Mary Sue-ish, but she really isn't. I described her according to how Zack saw her on the spur of the moment, but she isn't perfect at all, which you will see in the next chapter.

*********

blue-eyed-stranger- I'm glad you like it!!!

Tituba- Yes, Summer is supposed to seem annoying. :-)

audi katia- Sorry that it took so long to get Chapter 5 up!!

Mystre- Thanks for reviewing!

adriane- I love the hives too!! Hate to say I told you so is my favorite song also. Yeah, fanfics are weird sometimes. I like writing weird ones. :-) And how did you know my name??

Nessa's Ruby Slippers- I don't know! I might have Katie involved, but I'm not sure. My name isn't Amy, it's Emily. But my friend's name is Amy, so I used that for inspiration.

Dolly- Thanx for telling me!

Victoria to Worthing- Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm not going to say if it's all Summer or not, because I am evil!!! Muhahaha!! :-) No, I just want to keep it a surprise. I know Amy seems veeeery Mary Sue-ish, but she really isn't. I described her according to how Zack saw her on the spur of the moment, but she isn't perfect at all, which you will see in the next chapter.

h8r- I am sorry you feel that way. I don't really like the third chapter myself, but we are both stuck with it. And yes, I have seen the movie. I have seen it 23 times. I am an unhealthy obsessed fan.

*********

2 Man Band (god, what is up with my title?? I need to change it)

Chapter 5- Life Sucks

Zack had trouble concentrating during the first few classes of the day. He wanted to blame it all on meeting Amy, but inside he really knew that it was because the competition was drawing closer and closer, and the band was still completely ignoring him and Freddy. The most that had happened was Katie picking up Zack's pencil and giving him a quick, small smile.

*********************

"Hey, Zack! Come eat lunch with me!" called Freddy from across the hall.

"Ok, sure. Hold on." Zack yelled back. Zack turned his voice into a whisper as walked over to Freddy. "I'm going to talk to Amy. Hopefully she'll be eating lunch with us" Zack shrugged.

"Good luck. I saw her walking with Summer on the way to English this morning" said Freddy sadly. They stood there, silent for a moment, as they remembered the band, the most important thing in the world to them. Zack shrugged again. 

"I'll try to see you at lunch. Bye.

"Bye" said Freddy.

The two depressed friends turned away from each other and went their separate ways. 

************************************************************************

Holy crud that is one short chapter!! It looked so long in my handwriting!! Well maybe that's because I write huge. Anyways, please review! I am almost done with chapter 6 which is *much* longer, don't worry. I'm not updating though until I have at least 20 reviews!! MuhahahaÉblackmail!! Jk lol but I'm not kidding about the 20 reviews part :-)


	6. School of Rock Rejoined?

I don't own anything blah blah. Thanks so much to all of my reviewers. I'm really sorry that the last chappie was INSANELY short. This one is longer. I promise. 

PheonixFireBlack- Yay! I'm glad you like the story. Keep reading and reviewing!

Stubborn Mule- I love snickers!! I forgot what color the streaks were, so I just made them orange. Maybe they were red. I DON'T REMEMBER!! I'll just make them red-orange. 

audi katia- cool!! Emily is a good name :-)

Tituba- thanx for being suck a loyal reviewer and reader!! I love you!!! I know how everyone is commenting on the short chapter. I'm even mad at myself!! Grrr but that's ok.

Wyverna- Thanks for reviewing!! I don't know if I'll put her in. I'm already kinda introducing too many characters, but I'll think about it!

Swimmerkitti- thanks for reviewing! I'll find the bookmarks somehow. . . :-)

Thanks to all of my reviewers!! You are ze best!!

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

2 Man Band (I still haven't changed the title!! Grrr! Maybe I won't.)

Chapter 6

Amy sat upon the edge of her bed, her bare feet on the rug. She looked down at them and tried to take in every awkward bump, scratch, and cut, caused by her abusing parents. She stared, until she felt a strange, empty feeling inside of her that made her even more depressed than she already was. With a long sigh Amy reached over to her little bedside table and grabbed a pair of green kid scissors that read "Child-Proof Scissors: Fiskars.

"Child-Proof," Amy thought. "Yeah right." She slowly took the scissors and moved them over to her arm. She took a pinch of her flesh with the scissors, and slowly cut into herself. Instantly, a searing pain went throughout her arm. Amy smiled as the tension in her chest was relieved. She was finally able to feel something. Pain. Amy didn't care that she wasn't able to feel happiness, joy, love, or that blood was now pouring down her arm. Even her drunk, abusing parents seemed to elude her. All that mattered now was that she could feel again.

* * *

_Yeah, I finished my homework_

_Nothing else to do_

_An entire afternoon ahead of me_

_Then why am I feeling so blue?_

Zack stared at Freddy for a second, and then burst out laughing.

"God, this song sucks!

"Yeah, it's pretty lame," Freddy agreed.

"Were we stoned or something when we wrote this?" asked Zack.

"Hey, don't ask me," Freddy laughed. "This song was your idea.

"Yeah," Zack admitted. "But I only thought of the title! ÔAfterskool' didn't sound so bad then!

"Uh huh. Likely story. How old were we then?" said Freddy.

"I think eleven

"Oh well that explains it all. said Freddy in a sarcastic voice. "You see, Zack, you were a special kid. You didn't grow your brains until you were 13.

"Oh yeah? Well Freddy was a special kid too. A very special kid. His brains haven't even started growing," teased Zack.

"Oh, well do you know what has started growing? My middle finger!!" Freddy gave Zack the finger and started to go out the door.

"Hey, don't forget to think of new song ideas!" Zack called after Freddy.

"I won't!" Freddy called back, right before the door shut.

* * *

Katie, Marta, Alicia, and Tomika sat quietly in Katie's livingroom, surrounded by sleeping bags and pillows.

"Uh, d'you want some ice cream?" asked Katie.

"Dude, Katie, we've already had 3 bowls," said Alicia.

"Yeah, and you've asked at least 5 times in the past minute," said Marta.

"Oh. Sorry." said Katie.

"Hey, it's ok girlfriend," said Alicia. "But I can tell something's on your mind. Spill.

"Well, ok," replied Katie reluctantly. "I'm just really worried about Zack. We just left him stranded there!" She paused. "And Freddy, too" Katie added quickly.

"Oh, come on Katie," said Tomika. "We all know that you like Zack

"You do?" said Katie, with a surprised look on her face.

"Of course. Everyone knows. Heck, even Zack knows," replied Tomika.

"Then why hasn't he ever showed it??" Katie broke down into tears and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh, Katie. It's ok," said Marta in a comforting way, and gave Katie a hug.

""You know how Zack is. He's a shy dude. He'd never tell you straight up front that he like you," said Alicia.

"But what if- *sniff sniff*-he doesn't like me?" sobbed Katie.

"Oh, I think he does, don't worry," Tomika reassured.

""But-*sniff*- I saw him on the bus the other day, and he was drooling over that new girl, Amy!" said Katie.

"He doesn't like her, though" said Marta quickly. "And Amy's not as pretty as you, Katie".

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. And guess what, IT'S GOD DAMN not working!" screamed Katie. She took a bunch of her hair and yanked as hard as she could, causing quite a few pieces to fall out. Tomika and Alicia exchanged looks.

"No, Katie. I'm not just saying that. Don't worry, I would think you're much more appealing to Zack. Did you see that Amy had these creepy scars all up and down her arms? And her nose was off-center. You can't forget that. And she had ugly little brown eyes. I mean-" 

"MARTA!! We're not discussing the facial features of some paranoid creepy new girl!! We're helping Katie!" screamed Alicia.

"Oh. Um-sorry. So, Katie, you have cute floppy brown hair and twinkling blue eyes. Any guy would go for that. In other words, you're just plain more attractive. Don't worry." Marta gave Katie a warm smile.

"Thanks guys. Now I have a question for you," said Katie, while she wiped away tears from her bloodshot eyes. "What do you think of Summer's little plan to ditch the band?

"Well . . .um . . .to tell the truth-" Tomika was cut off by Alicia's,

"Well I think it's bullshit.

"Yeah, it's stupid," agreed Marta.

"I know. Summer drives me insane sometimes." said Tomika.

"Well then, who's in for rejoining ÔSchool of Rock'?" asked Katie.

"Me!

"Me too.

"Definitely me." The four girls put their hands in the middle and agreed from now on to be members of the School of Rock.

"Ok, now that that's settled, who's up for some karaoke?" asked Alicia.

"Hey, no fair!" laughed Katie. "You three are singers! Oh well.

Katie was just about to reach for the microphones when she was interrupted by a phone call. 

"Katie! It's for you!" called Katie's older sister, Rebecca.

"Thanks Rebbie. Who is it?

"Some kid called Freddy!" Rebbie put the phone down on the table and went back upstairs, her dirty blonde hair bouncing behind her. Katie paused. From Freddy? That was strange. She then held her breath and picked up the phone.

***************

That took a really long time to type!! But please review!!!


End file.
